


The Dragon and The Pure

by Cellophaneisastoner



Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kiyoko calls Ryuu, Kiyoko's nickname for Ryuu is Little Dragon, Kiyoko's parents are mentioned, Pansexual Shimizu Kiyoko, Ryuu has two moms, Ryuu is a good boyfriend, Ryuu's nickname for Kiyoko is Purity, So is Saeko, bc her parents were being homophobic, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: That was a horrible way to end something, so I'm sorry but I didn't know how to end it.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: It's Ryuu loving hours, boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891018
Kudos: 15





	The Dragon and The Pure

Kiyoko was hesitant to call him, despite knowing that Ryuu was always awake at this time. She hardened her resolve as she brought the phone up to her ear shakily, hearing it ring.

"Kiyoko-San....?" Ryuu's voice soothes her nerves.

"H-hey, Little Dragon...".

Ryuu shifted up in his bed, and she could hear him pause the movie he was watching.

The younger asked "Purity, what's wrong?". Kiyoko explained the situation with her parents, even breaking down into tears at one point. Her lover was silent as she sobbed out her story.

"Alright. Meet me at the park in 10 minutes, me and Nii-chan are getting you outta there." The bald man growled. "Get your stuff, you'll be staying with us until we can get everything outta that house".

Kiyoko blinked, shocked.

"But, what about your parents?!" She asked incredulously.

"My mamas got a different house, I just stay with Nii-chan."

The blue haired woman stood up, ending the call with her boyfriend. She reached out and grabbed a bag, filling it with clothes. The older reached out and pushed her glasses up on her face.

Kiyoko easily snuck out of her house, reaching down and allowing the kitten she had been hiding to crawl into her bag.   
  
The woman jogged over to the park near her house just as she saw Saeko Tanaka's car round the corner. Kiyoko sat down on a bench, petting the kitten who had jumped out of her bag onto her lap. 

Saeko pushes open the passengers side door and grinned down the woman, gesturing for her to get up. "Come on up, Kiyo! We always need more people in the house!" The blonde said happily.   
  
Ryuu helped her with her bags and grabbed her kitten, promising Kiyoko that he would take care of her.

When they got back to the Tanaka household, Saeko brought her stuff to the guest room as Ryuu gave her some food.   
  
Kiyoko held her kitten to her chest as Ryuu blocked her parents numbers, glaring at the woman's phone all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a horrible way to end something, so I'm sorry but I didn't know how to end it.


End file.
